This invention relates generally to a packaging, and more particularly to a box used for displaying wallets and billfolds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,039 (Orr et al.) there is disclosed a theft-deterrent display packaging system having particular utility for displaying a foldable wallet in a manner to enable a shopper to readily examine the wallet, e.g., open the wallet, without being able to remove the wallet from the packaging and without destroying the packaging, thus deterring theft of the wallet. That packaging system basically comprises a conventional box in which a "box insert" is adhesively secured. The box insert includes an opening through which a plastic band, e.g., either a filament or flat loop, may be extended. The plastic band is arranged to encircle or overlie the center of the wallet at the fold line so that a portion of the band extends over the middle of the wallet at the fold line, while a portion of the band extends through the opening in the insert. The ends of the band include adhesive portions to affix the band to the box insert. The box insert is itself adhesively secured to the interior of the box, thereby precluding the removal of the box insert and the band from the box.
While the Orr et al. patent appears generally suitable for its intended purposes, it never the less leaves much to be desired from the standpoint of simplicity, e.g., the use of the box insert increases the component count of the packaging system and necessitates the securement, adhesive fixation, of the insert within the interior of the box. A more significant drawback of the system of the Orr et al. patent is its effectiveness in deterring theft. In this regard, since the band of the Orr et al. construction merely extends over the center fold line of the wallet, it is possible to remove the wallet by pulling it out from under the band. Moreover, if the adhesive securement of the insert to the box is not very strong it is possible to tear the insert with the wallet from the interior of the box.
Accordingly a need exists for a packing system which is simpler in construction than that of the Orr et al. patent and which provides a greater measure of theft deterrence.